Forever by your side
by XGoGame
Summary: Minato supposedly dies in 5th March after he seal Nyx. But seeing that Minato wills to keep Yukari promise is strong, an unknown deity gives Minato's life back. Knowing that he's going to live, Minato going to keep and fulfill the promise to Yukari until the end of time. (Sequel to the "I want you by my side")
1. In the Hospital

**A/N: Hi everyone,**

 **So my first Persona Fic named "I want you by my side" got a positive feedback and there's some of the review that want the sequel... So here it is!**

 **If you haven't read out** **"I want you by my side", be sure to read them so you can follow up to this story. (** s/12185201/1/I-want-you-to-be-by-my-side **or check it out on my profile)**

 **This story basically tells on what happened if Minato didn't die on 5th March and keeps on living with Yukari as a couple and will keep his promises with Yukari.**

 **And yeah this is Minato X Yukari story**

 **So... Enjoy the story! Especially you Minato and Yukari shipper!**

* * *

 **March, 7** **th** **2010**

 **Tatsumi Port Island Hospital, Minato's Ward**

 **Early Morning**

Minato open his eyes slowly. His sight is blurry and he feels lightheaded as if he has been injected with drugs and medicine.

"Where am I?" Minato thought

"What happened to me?"

He then tries to remember what happened to him before. He then recalls the event of him with Yukari on Gekkoukan school rooftop where he and Yukari confess their love to each other and her making promises to him.

"That's right… that time…"

"Yukari made a promise to me…"

 ***Flashback**

 **"Promise me, Minato-kun. I want you to be by my side. Because with you by my side, my life will not be empty anymore." Yukari said as she took her pinky out.**

 **Minato know what this mean, he take his pinky finger too and cross it with Yukari pinky to make a pinky swear.**

 **"I promise Yukari. I will never leave you and will always be there for you." Minato promise and he wipe Yukari tear with his finger.**

 **"Thank you, Minato-kun."**

 ***End of Flashback**

"That's right… after that I felt so tired…"

"And then I fell asleep…"

"But before that I heard Yukari voice that make feel calm and make my heart felt warm"

 **"I love you… Minato-kun, forever and ever."**

He then closes his eyes recalling all that event once more. He knew after that, he no longer feel any more energy and willpower and he knew that he's going to die. But the strange thing is he still feels conscious and he knew that dead is about nothingness and no more consciousness.

"Am I dead…? Am I still alive…?"

"I can sense someone by my side…"

"And it's holding my left arm very tight…"

With all his power remaining, he forces his eyes to open even though it's not very clear. He noticed that he is in some kind of room and he's familiar with it. He then knew that he is in hospital ward and it's the same one where he is hospitalized almost one year ago.

After knowing that he's in hospital, Minato then looks at his left where he sense someone holding his left arm. At the moment he set sight on that person, his heart starting to beat and he starting to feel warmth.

It was Yukari… She's asleep in Minato left arm. Minato also notice that she still wearing her school uniform and by the looks of her face, she is very pale and there's a visible black spot under both of her eyes.

Minato didn't really know what happened to him until it makes Yukari so pale and tired. He then moves his right hand and put it on Yukari cheek.

"Yukari…" Minato mumbled.

"Unnn…" Yukari starts to awake.

Yukari then start to open her eyes. She feels a warm touch in her cheek and when she fully opens her eyes, the first thing she saw is Minato staring at her with a weak smile on his face. A small tears is formed in Yukari eyes, but it's not a sad feeling rather it's a feeling filled with joy, relieve, and happiness.

" ***sob*** Minato-kun… ***sob*** " Yukari starts to cry

"You're finally awake… ***sob*"**

" ***sob*** I thought you were gonna die…"

Seeing this make Minato feels sad and happy. He feels sad because of seeing Yukari cried like this but at the same time he feels happy because of him being able to see her again. Minato then tries to comfort Yukari.

"Don't cry Yukari… I'm still here…" Minato said as he wipes some tears from Yukari face

" ***sob*** Unn…" Yukari nodded

There's a moment of silence between Minato and Yukari. This is the same moment just like in Gekoukkan school rooftop where they both look at each other eyes where both of them can feel the feeling of affection and love from just the look of their eyes. Both of them truly enjoy this moment and a blush is visible from Yukari face. Seeing her face is red, made Minato chuckles.

"Yukari… you blushing again."

"Is that so, Minato-kun?" Yukari embarassed "It's because I truly care about you…"

" ***chuckles*** You're so sweet, Yukari"

Both of them chuckles and laugh and they enjoy that moment together.

* * *

Minato then ask Yukari on what happened to him.

"Yukari… where are we? And what happened to me?"

Yukari is reluctant to tell Minato about what happened to him. There's a brief silence until Yukari finally decides to tell Minato about what happened for the past 2 days.

"We are in Tatsumi Island hospital right now" Yukari said with a sad face visible in her face. "You are in coma for two days straight."

"I'm in coma…"

"Do you remember when we are on the rooftop?" "The moment after you fall asleep and the others come… I tried to wake you up, but you're not awake"

"I tried my hard and I even scream your name to wake you up…"

"But there's no sign of you waking up" Tears start to form again in Yukari eyes. "The others then start calling for help and Mitsuru-senpai finally call an ambulance."

" ***sob*** I thought I lost you forever at that time…" Yukari starts to cry "If only I knew your condition before, I could help you and you're probably not in hospital right now… ***sob*"**

Hearing this, Minato then holds tight Yukari arm and immediately comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Yukari…"

"I'm happy that you're always by my side"

"Please don't cry anymore, I want to see you smile"

Hearing Minato comforting words, Yukari immediately wipe her tears and she starting to smile.

"Thank you, Minato-kun…" Yukari said with smile visible in her face.

"You're so kind… that's why I don't want to lose you"

Yukari then pulls out her pinky finger to make a promise with Minato

"Promise me again Minato-kun, that we're going to be together." Yukari said "That we're not going to lose each other until the end"

"Yes, I promise" Minato pulls out his pinky finger too.

Their finger then meets with each other and stay like that for a few seconds. After they made their promise, Yukari then pulls out her cell phone.

"I'm going to tell Mitsuru-senpai and everyone that you're finally awake." "I'm sure they will be happy and relieve to see you awake."

"Also I'm going to call the nurse and doctor, so they can examine you any further and finally you can recover well."

Yukari then stands and walks to the door. Before she goes out to the room she says something to Minato.

"Also don't forget our promise that we made on the rooftop" Yukari reminded him

"After final test and you're finally well, we're going together… right, Minato-kun?"

"I promise, Yukari…"

"Now rest well, Minato-kun…"

"I love you…"

Yukari then exit the ward to call the nurse and doctor. Meanwhile, Minato starts to go sleep again. Before he finally falls asleep, he thought to himself once more.

"Well, I finally able to keep my promise to Yukari…"

"Thank you God, for hearing my wish"

"I will use this chance to fix my life and make her happy until the end of time."

* * *

 **Another A/N:**

 **So after some thinking, I think I'm going to keep Minato alive and he will NOT going to DIE in this story.**

 **My reason to do this is because of Yu (Persona 4 MC) and Akira (Persona 5 MC) didn't die in the end of the story and it's not fair that Minato is the only one to die in the 3 Persona main series.**

 **Is that a good news to you? Especially to you Minato and Yukari shippers? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **If you enjoy the story, be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **XGoGame Out!**


	2. Velvet Room

**March, 7** **th** **2010**

 **Velvet Room**

 **Unknown Time**

Velvet Room, it's a room located between a person consciousness and subconsciousness. It's a room where a person is chosen to be a wild card by an unknown deity and the room is owned by Igor and he is accompanied with his attendants.

Minato slowly opened his eyes and it's a familiar feeling all over again. In front of him, he saw Igor and Elizabeth, standing beside of the Velvet Room master.

"Welcome, to my Velvet Room." Igor greets the blue haired boy.

"Hmm… This is very interesting, very interesting indeed." Igor said with a big usual smile in his face.

Minato is confused with Igor, immediately ask a question about everything that happened.

"What do you mean? Also, what happened to me after the I fought Nyx?" The wild card user asked him the question.

"It's very interesting indeed... I never saw anyone in my entire life, a Persona user or a wild card is able to conquer death with such willpower." Igor said to the boy. "Especially the final fight against the Nyx herself, you used all of your willpower and social link power to sealed Nyx, and yet you still alive and we're having this conversation." Igor said follow with a chuckles.

"Your case is very interesting indeed. I will let Elizabeth explain it in an explanation that you will understand."

"What my master is trying to say is… You're a special person, Minato-san." Elizabeth said.

"I'm special? What do you mean by that?" Minato puzzled by the answer.

"You already heard it from my master, you able to conquer death with your willpower and social link power." The Velvet room attendant explained it further "A normal Persona user or a wild card wouldn't able to survive and live after sealing a deity like Nyx… But you, you are able to live after sealing Nyx, but the consequences are with a weak physical and mental condition for a couple of months, and now as we speak… Your body in real world is recovering back to the normal condition, which is a very rare or I would say an impossible condition for a human."

Minato is turned silent after hearing the explanation from Elizabeth. He recalls the memories in past month and he knew that day after day, his body and mind starting to get weak until he easily gets exhausted even with simple activity. In the school rooftop with Yukari, he knew that his body can't take it anymore and finally he goes into sleep that he thought it will be his eternal sleep.

Elizabeth continue his explanation to the blue haired boy who fell silent.

"Both me and my master are surprised seeing your case and we agreed to summon you to here and explain it all to you"

"Then… do you know why I'm still alive? Both Igor-san and you said that it's very rare or impossible for a Persona user or a wild card to survive this kind of condition." Minato asking for the answer.

"That's…" Elizabeth is hesitant to answer "We still don't know the true answer, but I think my master can explain that to you"

"Even after our last meeting in this Velvet Room, I still watching you after you sealed Nyx. It's indeed that soon or later you will be dying because you used all of your willpower and energy to sealed Nyx, but I saw an anomaly happened after you die in your lover lap." Igor said

Minato is surprised with Igor answer. So he's indeed died on school rooftop in Yukari lap after he fall asleep. Then he asks for more detail about it.

"An anomaly? What do you mean by that?"

"After you fell "asleep", I saw a blue butterfly fly pass your dead body, and then that butterfly release an amount of life energy into your dead body." Igor further explaining. "With that life energy, you're coming back to live but in a weak condition."

"A blue butterfly? How can a butterfly able to do such a thing?" Minato is puzzled by Igor answer.

Igor closes his eyes and become silent for a brief moment. He then opened his eyes and staring into the boy and then continue his explanation.

"I believed that blue butterfly is my master, his name is Philemon."

Minato is shocked with the answer. He thought that Igor is the master of Velvet room… but there is someone higher than Igor itself? And why is Igor master is giving him another chance of life regardless that he's going to die sooner or later?

"Philemon? You said that I'm fated to die after sealing Nyx? Then why does he give me another chance to live?" Minato asked for another explanation

Igor took another moment of silence and then he continues to explain the boy question

"I believe that your willpower to live intrigued my master."

"My willpower?"

"Elizabeth, would you remind our guest about his willpower?"

Elizabeth open her Velvet book and then the book showing Minato memory before he falls asleep on the rooftop

" **I hope I still have energy left, to accompany her to meet her mom and goes to Destinyland with her."**

" **At least I want to give her final cherished memories to her before I completely passed away"**

" **But for the promise to accompany you after we graduate, I'm sorry I cannot keep that promise, Yukari. But I will stay by your side until my life energy is completely disappeared and even after I completely passed away."**

" **Please just give me more strength, so I can be with her for the last time." Minato said to his own body and mind before he completely falls asleep."**

Elizabeth then closes the book and Igor continues to talk to the boy again.

"I believe that is your willpower before your death, do remember about it?" Igor asked to Minato about it.

"Yes. That was my last thought before I fell asleep. It's about Yukari… I still have a promise to keep with her." Minato answered it seriously.

"I believe that willpower of yours is so powerful that my master found it intriguing." Igor explained. "It looks like my master is more interested in you after he saw you able to seal Nyx and prevent "The Fall" from happening." "I think that's the reason why he decided to give you another chance to live."

"So that's the reason I still alive until now… It's because the work of your master huh?"

"Indeed… It took a lot of effort from a person to make my master able to do something like defying fate. In this case, that effort and willpower from yours is enough to make my master to defy fate itself and create a new fate for you."

Minato once again went silent. It's indeed that he still has a promise to fulfill to Yukari and he doesn't want that promise to go unfulfilled. But he doesn't think that desire to keep a promise like that is enough to impress an unknown deity that more powerful than Igor to give him a second chance to live after dying.

Igor then breaks his silence and said another thing to the blue haired boy

"If I want to be direct with you, that effort and willpower of yours to live is driven by something that human would call "love"."

Minato is surprised by Igor statement and is confused about it.

"Love? What do you mean by that?"

"Let me remind you once again, a social link become more powerful when your bond with a certain person become closer and stronger." "In this case, your bond with your lover is very strong, that my master is willing to give you another chance to live, and I would say this bond is stronger than your other social link bond." Igor explained.

Minato then reflecting about his bond with Yukari. It's indeed that he had a very strong bond with Yukari, he remembers that he has a special moment with her especially in Yakushima Island where he calm and hug Yukari after she breaks down, he accompany her in the Summer festival, in Iwatodai station where he saves her from some punks who harassed her, Yukari telling him the problems with her mother which she won't tell to anyone, spending Christmas evening with her in Iwatodai mall, and finally where he spends a time alone with her in the school rooftop in the graduation day…

Minato feels like all of his question has been answered. Igor then tell Minato that his time in the Velvet room is over.

"I think it's finally the time for you to return to the real world." "Since all of your burden is finally over and a new fate awaits you, now live your life to the fullest."

"Minato-san, me and my master will continue to watch you and we will summon you again in the future when you have another destiny to fulfill." Elizabeth said and bid farewell to the boy.

"Then until that time come, farewell to you." Igor bid his farewell.

* * *

 **If you enjoy the story, be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **XGoGame Out!**


End file.
